Tachyarrhythmias in acute myocardial infarction (acute myocardial infarction, AMI) acute phase is one major cause of death. Although thrombolytic or interventional therapy for myocardial salvage dying or improving myocardial blood supply is valid, but its complications arrhythmia can not obtain satisfactory results. For the vast majority of arrhythmia, drug therapy is the foundation and the preferred method of treatment, the clinical drug commonly used has some side effects and limitations of treatment, therefore, the research and development of fast, safe and reliable new drug with the unique role of anti-tachyarrhythmia is very necessary.